


The 12 days of Sucktanalia

by markpenmanship



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair and Warden main couple, Christmas Party, Cozy, F/M, Fluff, Grey Wardens are basically the Free Masons, I'm worried she has a problem, Idk out in the woods or something, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Just Roll With It, Modern AU, Satanalia, Shitty Family, Slow Burn, Smut Eventually, The other couples have story beats too they're just not the main ones, This Cousland is kind of an asshole, This fic updates during december and december alone, Traditions, Where is Morrigan?, Winterfic, but played for jokes, but she loves her friends!, great family, kind of, modern fereldan, rating to be changed, rogue squad, slow meaning it takes the entire length of a 12 day party, tag abuse, the darkspawn aren't a thing in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markpenmanship/pseuds/markpenmanship
Summary: Genevra Cousland is tired of the holiday bullshit. Satanalia has lost its charms after being warped into an annual 12 day party to rub elbows with the Fereldan nobility, or worse, an attempt to marry her off on some poor schmuck who doesn't know what a trouble maker she really is. This year will be different, though. With the help of some friends, and a lot of alcohol, it might just be the most memorable Satanalia yet! Or the most disastrous. With trouble brewing in a seeming paradise, it's up to Genevra to decide how to handle her family. At least there's a cute new-comer who seems to be willing to be roped into her schemes.





	1. The Gentle Snow Fall Before The Blizzard

     Genevra Cousland sat in her favourite Highever watering-hole, drinking a pint that was served by one of her best friends. Leliana had come far since first learning how to pour her first pint in the Lothering Tavern. She tutted over her customer, slumped over on the bar, pint half-drunk and ignored in favour of whining into her arms, her cropped black hair pooling on the counter space. 

 

     “You don’t understand, it’s a bastardization! We had such wonderful family traditions and it all culminated into this!” She whined. Zevran chuckled into his sip of his highball. 

 

     “You are the only one in all of Highever, no, all of Ferelden, who is not excited for the festivities, my dear.” He purred. 

 

     “You just don’t understand, I have such good memories growing up, and now it’s just all pomp and circumstance. It has turned into the event of the year for nobility, it’s the worst. Twelve days of rubbing elbows and pretending I even give a shit about anything any of them have to say.” She sat up for a moment to take another sip of her beer. 

 

     “Oh but I love this time of year, getting together with your loved ones and giving gifts, and showing appreciation for each other. People are just nicer this time of year.” Leliana said, loading the glass sanitizer and wiping down the counter. 

 

     “Your family hasn’t done this for long then?” Zevran took another sip. 

 

     “We used to just give our staff some time off and do a 12 day celebration leading up to the holiday. It was really just an excuse to spend some time together but one year Fergus had a little friend whose family left him at home while they were off doing business so he joined us. The next year my parents invited his whole family to spend time with us so they wouldn’t leave him alone again. Then it just sort of snowballed from there.” This time she took a gulp from her pint, squinting as the carbonation shot up into her sinuses. She sniffed, and then let out a belch. 

 

     “I can't believe you're still single.” Leliana chided. 

 

     “That’s the other thing! They’ve been using it as an excuse to introduce me to all the eligible bachelors in the area in order to marry me off. It’s almost enough to make me miss Nathaniel.” 

 

     “You hate Nathaniel.” Leliana reminded her.

 

     “If you wish to be made to forget someone, you need only ask.” Zevran suggested with a wink.

 

     “I do hate Nathaniel, but at least they stopped bugging me to settle down with someone,” Genevra sighed, before turning to the antivan rogue next to her “and I’ve had my fill of you.” 

 

     “Zevran, don’t you dare run around with other people while you’re still with Rinnala,” Leliana said, “I’ll tell her myself if you do.” 

 

     “I’ll have you know that Rinna and I have very good communication. As long as we ask, it is fine. She has bedded at least three men since last I saw her in Antiva.” 

 

     “I still don’t like the fact that you’re going to Antiva, Zev. The Crows are still looking for you aren’t they?” Genevra asked.

 

     “As long as they don’t find me, I shall be fine. I believe I’m only leaving her bed for a total of 4 hours while in Antiva City, and they won’t make a house call. It is Satanalia after all.” 

 

     “Finally meeting the family then?” Leliana asked excitedly.

 

     “Her mother, yes, and a couple of her half-siblings.” He trailed off, staring into his drink.

 

     “They’ll love you, Zev, you’ll charm the pants off them.” Genevra said, placing her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. 

 

     “Hopefully not to that extent, Rinna is open to many things but that may be off limits!” He joked, causing Genevra to take that hand on his shoulder and give him a rough shove. He caught himself before he fell, his drink sloshing onto the counter. Leliana clicked her tongue in disapproval before descending on the spot with a rag. 

 

     “When are you leaving then? I made sure to get invitations for both of you this year, and Leliana is singing at the ball on Satanalia Eve.” She pulled out two elegant looking invitations, hand decorated by a professional calligrapher, the silver and gold ink striking on the card-stock dyed the signature Cousland blue. Leliana descended on hers greedily.

 

     “Oh my god, I can’t believe you invited us for the whole 12 days. I have to work some of them, sure, but oh, I love these functions.” She held the card to her chest, “It reminds me of home!” 

 

     “I leave in two days, but I’ll be back soon enough, maybe I’ll be able to convince Rinna to travel back here with me this time. You still need to formally meet her, stealing my phone while on a drunken rampage does not count, I’m afraid.” He laughed. She shoved him again, laughing with him. Leliana started draining the ice buckets behind the bar. 

 

     “I’m going to do last call if it’s just us three, then. I don’t think many people are going to make their way out here with this snow.” Genevra downed the last of her pint, and handed her bartending friend the glass. Zevran followed suite, and Genevra got up to turn off the neon ‘open’ sign that hung in the window. She started flipping the chairs onto the tables, and Zevran gathered his things, pulling on a toque to protect his ears from the cold.  

 

     “Are you guys okay to get home? My car is four-wheel drive so I don’t have any problem in the snow.” She looked out the window. The once freshly plowed streets were dusted with a new layer of snow. The town looked serene and quiet under the snow. Leliana counted the float in the cash register, and dropped the cash into the safe behind the painting of old King Maric. 

 

     “I’ll agree to the ride home,” Leliana said. 

 

     “I am just around the corner, I will be fine this time.” Zevran said, and waved before he disappeared into the night. 

 

     Genevra and Leliana walked to her car, and got in, sitting as they let the engine warm up. The radio came on, firing immediately into satanalia carols, causing Genevra to pull a face, and turn it off. “Not until tomorrow,” She remarked, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

 

     “It will be fine, my friend. The holidays are magic! I’m sure it will be the best Satanalia yet, just wait and see.” Leliana re-assured, patting her thigh. 

 

     “It will definitely be better with you and Zev there.” She said and shifted her vehicle into gear and pulled out of the parking lot, and into the streets of highever. She dropped Leliana off at her apartment complex and started her lonely drive home, out of the town and into her family grounds. The rolling hills covered in snow looked beautiful in the moonlight, the old stone walls separating the fields and calling back to the olden days when herds of livestock roamed, and the grounds had purpose instead of being used for entertainment. The gates to the estate swung open, old and heavy, and re-purposed with state of the art hydraulics. She parked her vehicle in her spot beside the stables, and tried to sneak into the huge building, her family home. 

 

     She realized as soon a she walked into the grand hall that the staff was still working to finish the decorations, her mother watching over them with a sharp eye. 

 

     “Genevra! How nice of you to join us. How are your friends doing?” She asked, pulling her daughter into a hug. 

 

     “They’re excited to join us this year, though Zevran is headed back to Antiva for a couple days and will miss some festivities.” 

 

     “Leliana is prepared for the ball as well, yes?” Genevra rolled her eyes at the question. of course all she cares about is whether or not her perfect event will go smoothly. However, she decided that she should grin and bear it. After all, it was only day zero.

 

     “Yes, she’s very prepared. She loves this time of year.” Genevra pulled away from the embrace. 

 

     “Well hopefully some of her enthusiasm will rub off on you then? I won’t have you moping around for the whole twelve days.” 

 

     “Well, I would be more enthusiastic if I wasn’t blacklisted from the wetbar, Mother.” 

 

     “I don’t want a repeat of last year.” She reminded her. Genevra winced, thinking of the business deal she almost ruined in a drunken haze on day three. 

 

     “As long as no young men have been promised to meet the ‘Jewel of Highever’ again, I don’t think we’ll have any problem.”  She shot back, complete with air quotes. 

 

     “Trust me, you’ve scared them all away,” Her Mother scoffed, “Either that or they married some other jewel of somewhere else. There’s no one this year, I’ve learned my lesson.” 

 

     Ginevra softened, “Well, I can probably be persuaded to have a good time then. I’ll try to not be such a grouch, Mother.” She pulled her mom into another hug, and kissed her on the cheek. “It’s time for me to go to sleep. It’s a big day tomorrow, try not to stay up too late.”  She shuffled towards their quarters, wincing as her mother shouted at one of the staff. 

 

     "What is that doing here? I told you, the east sitting room is to be the 'winter in the emerald graves' theme! Well do you think the snow covered halla belongs next to the andraste's grace?" 


	2. Day 1: Comedy of Manners

     Genevra Cousland never really tried. The only cosmetic thing she really cared about was the scar on her forehead she received from play fighting with Fergus when they were kids and discovered the family sword. As it turns out, swords can still be sharp even if they sit in a chest for one hundred years without use. She used bangs to cover up that lesson. She tracked down the most stylish staff member of the estate she could find and pulled some strings to get her to help her make sense of the makeup that had been purchased for her by some unknown benefactor. She guessed it to be her mother, but it may have been her father, her sister in law or even some old out of touch noble. The elf girl lit up when she saw the package. 

 

     “I know mascara and that’s it, please help me.” Genevra said, sitting down at the vanity that had been passed down the generations. The girl she recruited looked amazing in the uniform they all wore, somehow fitting perfectly. The cosmetics on her eyes subtly matched her hair and work uniform, bringing out her dainty features, a soft sheen highlighting her cute angular features. 

 

     “Of course, milady!” She gasped, practically salivating over the brand new products. 

 

     “Gross, please don’t call me that, I know I’m like, your boss or whatever, but just call me Genevra, or Gen.” The girl echoed back with happy confirmation, and picked out some simple things, “Do you have a name?” 

 

     “Mine is Mariah, is something simple okay? I can’t stay away for too long, I need to serve drinks later.” She responded. 

 

     “You tell Nan that she should expect me to kidnap someone who knows what they’re doing by now, I’ve been doing this for a while.” 

 

     “Mmhm. I’m just going to do a winged liner and eyebrows. Maybe some light contouring.” 

 

     “You do whatever you want as long as I don’t look like I rolled out of an Antivan whore-house, unless you can make me look like I rolled out of one of the really expensive ones.” Genevra joked, and closed her eyes. 

 

     Mariah shut her mouth, and went to work, only stopping to make little chuffs and clicks in appreciation of her work. “Yas,” She hissed under her breath and even snapped her fingers. Genevra couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm, even letting out a small chuckle.  

 

     “This is the best makeup I’ve ever used. It applies like a dream!” Mariah gasped. She dusted the last of the powder onto her cheeks and even the tip of her nose. “I think that will do, what do you think, Miss Genevra?” 

 

     Genevra opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. She looked put together, the makeup doing its job, defining her feature, and lining her dark eyes. She thought to herself that it helped bring out the rivaini features of her Father’s Grandmother that lay in her noble genetics. “You’re actually good at this, aren’t you?” She mused. 

 

     “It’s definitely a passion of mine.” The elf admitted. 

 

     “Tell you what, I’m going to make sure you get a good tip for helping me, and if you can help me get through some of these formal dinners, I’ll let you take whatever you want, I don’t have much use for this.” Mariah’s face lit up again, and she let out a happy noise of confirmation.

 

     “Thank you, Gen!” 

 

     “I better put on my evening wear,” She said in mocking exaggeration, “I guess Nan can have you back, but I expect you to do this again at some point!’ 

 

     Mariah gave the smallest of bows, and scurried out of the room back down into the staff quarters. Genevra stripped and changed into a pair of black stockings and her favourite A-line black cocktail dress. Once she stepped into her favourite pair of kitten heels, she stepped into the full length mirror hanging on her armoire. She quickly applied a thin coat of chapstick, and made her way down into the main hall. 

 

     She joined her family who stood at the gate, greeting their guests as they walked in. She imagined she looked perfectly natural, focusing on her posture, her smile, her tone of voice. Standing between her parents, and her brothers little family, she must look perfectly pathetic, a grown woman with nothing to show in this world of glamours. She greeted the string of nobles, the First Enchanter of Kinloch Hold, the mayor of Highever, and a few other important people. As soon as Leliana and Zevran walked in, looking elegant and perfectly in place in their evening wear, she excused herself to spend time with her people. 

 

     They sat by the fire in the sitting room, the staff was abuzz, each holding trays of hors d'oeuvres to deliver to the many people so they don’t have to pause their networking for anything so inconvenient as eating. Genevra held onto her empty champagne flute. 

 

     “I’m already exhausted, it hasn’t even been two hours yet.” She sighed.

 

     “The first bit is always awkward. When I was in Orlais, that was usually our job, interact with the guests so they can stop analyzing everything. A friendly distraction to loosen them up so it wasn’t as obvious they were scheming. Some people are terrible at concealing their intentions, even with their masks.” Leliana took a sip from her own champagne, “I haven’t tasted this champagne in so long, it almost makes me miss the old days.” 

 

     “I brought my own memories, myself.” Zevran remarked, reaching into his jacket pocket and flashing the flask he had tucked in there. “Antivan Port.” 

 

     “Gimme!” Genevra reached out, but he tucked the flask away, and gently swatted her hand out of the way. 

 

     “You’re not cut off yet!” He laughed, “this is only if we need it.” 

 

     “You know I’m going to get my hands on it one way or the other. I’ve picked your pockets so many times.” She pouted. 

 

     “I know that, you’re not subtle. What can I say though, a beautiful woman running her hands across me, it isn’t the worst thing, no?” 

 

     Genevra rolled her eyes in response, but Leliana stifled a laugh and pulled out her own flask from who knows where and gave it a little shake. “I made some extra for us as well, just in case. It’s not Antivan Port, but I’m sure it will do.” 

 

     “Have I mentioned lately how much I love you two and how much I am going to give you the best Satanalia gifts?” Genevra stood, and straightened out her dress. “I’m going to get another glass of champagne, then. Might as well speed up the process.” She made her way through the crowds of people, smiling, nodding, shaking a few hands here and there, slowing down her progress towards the wet bar. Once she finally arrived there, she traded in her flute for a new one, and noticed her father speaking with some men she didn’t recognize, and realized they must have arrived late. She approached them. 

 

     “Ah, there is my daughter, Duncan, Alistair, this is Genevra. Genevra, this is Duncan and Alistair, of the Grey Wardens.” He held his hand out in a welcoming gesture. Genevra raised an eyebrow in interest, and delicately held her hand out to greet them. The Grey Wardens were an interesting organization indeed. Many people associated them with mystery and conspiracy as they were often mentioned in old stories of monsters and exile. She knew they were a conglomerate that had their hands in everything, from movement of crypto-currency, to security, to security of regular currency. They were an ancient brotherhood, and her interest was piqued. 

 

     Duncan looked Rivaini, she thought, He almost looked like he could have been related to her own father, except for how he carried himself. He held himself stoically, rough, yet refined. He had a gold earring in one ear, thick facial hair on the lower half of his face and his long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. His unconventional aesthetic made him stand out in the party, though he still looked smart in a suit with a tartan scarf hung loosely around his neck. Alistair looked uncomfortable. He kept tugging at his collar, his sleeves that had been rolled up to his elbows, his belt. His hair stuck straight up in a ski-jump, and a light stubble dusted his chin. They seemed like an odd couple. 

 

     “It’s a pleasure to meet you, will you be joining us for all 12 days?” She asked.  

 

     “We will. The Grey Wardens are hoping to partner with some new clients in the new year, and what better way to get to know them.” Duncan said, he appeared to be sipping on a dark liquor over some ice. She wondered if it was one of the vintages from her father's private stock. 

 

     “Of course.” She confirmed, turning her attention to the young man next to them “and what do you do, Alistair, is it?” 

 

     He practically jumped out of his skin at the question. “Well!” He started, “currently, I really just follow Duncan around and do what he tells me to do really.” He tugged at his clothes again. Collar. Sleeves. 

 

     Duncan chuckled, “Alistair is my assistant and apprentice. One day he’ll be the one making the deals, but he’s here to observe for now.”  

 

     “Well I’ll be looking forward to having you, I’m available if you need anything while you’re here.” She smiled daintily, and walked back to where she left her friends. She quickened her pace as soon as she was out of their sight, hurrying back to where they sat. “I am back and bring news!” 

 

     “It must be good if you are this excited.” Leliana remarked. 

 

     “Okay, so the most beautifully awkward man is here and as far as I know it’s not from a ploy to marry me off.” Genevra stated, leaning back, her hand up in a scout's honour position.

 

     “Where?” Leliana immediately remarked. 

 

     “In the other room, but you are not allowed to go and find him because I’ll murder you if he starts to suspect anything.”

 

     “There’s so many people, Genevra, he won’t remember just another girl in the crowd eyeing him up, I’m sure, and oh, look at that, I’m all out of champagne. I’m just going to go and get some more.” She stood up and started walking towards the bar. 

 

     Zevran quietly sipped his drink. Genevra looked at him. “Out of the two of us, one of us is in a relationship. One of us gets laid regularly.” 

 

     He quietly finished his drink. “One of us has very good communication with their partner.” He quipped back and got up from sitting. 

 

     “One of us has no shame!” She called to him as he sauntered off. 

 

     “And clearly one of us is for the better, no?” And he disappeared into the crowd. 

 

     “Shit.” She swore. She sat lower into her chair. If something went wrong she did not want to be in the line of sight of anyone. She sat alone, drinking her sparkling wine and letting the effect take hold to distract her from the anxiety of waiting for her friends to return. 

 

     “Genny!” A small voice called out and she perked up. 

 

     “If it isn’t my favourite small human!” She put down her glass onto the coffee table next to her and transferred down onto her knees as the four year old crashed into her. “Oof, you’re getting a little big to run into me at full speed you know.” Oren looked up at her giggling. He was wearing little slacks and suspenders that matched the cutest little bow-tie. Her sister-in-law could be a pretentious pain in her ass, but she had amazing taste. 

 

     “Genny, knights are here!” he remarked, his wide brown eyes filled with wonder. She knew he was talking about the grey wardens. She had read him many stories of old about Grey Wardens riding into battle on Griffons. 

 

     “Are they here to make you a squire?” She asked him. 

 

     “They said I could be one when I’m older!” He started to squirm in her arms. 

 

     “Did they now? Will you be rescuing princesses with your griffon?” She started to tickle the excitable kid. 

 

     “Griffons don’t exist!” He laughed. 

 

     “You never know when one will swoop down and eat you!” 

 

     “And swooping is bad,” A familiar voice said. She looked up to see Alistair standing above them. “I was just looking for you, you’re a very fast runner you know.” 

 

     “He’s a knight!” Oren whispered to Genevra, his nose running in the excitement. Genevra grabbed a cocktail napkin and wiped the small trail of snot away for him. 

 

     “Have you come for your squire, young knight?” Genevra asked, exaggerating her natural accent. 

 

     “Uh,” Alistair stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment before catching on. “The young squire is needed by the knight-captain!” He made his voice sound as impressive as possible before going back to his normal voice. “It’s Oren’s bedtime and he can’t keep me company all night, I suppose.” 

 

     “I guess Daddy is looking for you, Oren.” She pinched his cheeks and wiped his nose again, just to be sure. 

 

     “Why do I have to go to bed?” He asked, almost sounding offended.

 

     “You can’t stay up with us all the time, Oren.” Genevra chided, inwardly doing her best Leliana impersonation. 

 

     “If you really want to be a squire for the grey wardens, you need to get your rest.” Alistair added, putting on his best knight voice again. “Fergus, I found the little scamp, he’s with Genevra.” 

 

     Genevra looked up from her adorable nephew to see her brother walking towards them. “Come now, Oren, time for bed.” He bent down to pick up his son. He really did look like his father.  

 

     “But I’m not even tired, Daddy.” He whined, letting out a yawn.  

 

     “I’ll read you a story, how does that sound?” Oren sleepily nodded, and tucked up onto his dad's shoulder. “Kids.” Fergus said, winking at Alistair and Genevra, and cut through the crowd towards their quarters. 

 

     “Were you playing with Oren?” Genevra asked Alistair.

 

     “Well I usually try to find some kind of animal at these kinds of parties, but I wasn’t having any luck, and when I was talking to Bryce he heard the words ‘grey warden’ and I was roped in.” He was back to being nervous again, she noticed. 

 

     “All the mabari’s are locked away in the kennel for the celebrations unfortunately. I’m afraid there won’t be any animals inside these twelve days.” She finished off her drink. “I suppose you’ll just have to spend some time with people.”

 

     “That’s a shame, I usually get along better with mabari’s. They say they can smell fear, but I truly believe these nobles have better noses for those purposes.”

 

     “It’s true, I can smell fear from a mile away.” She confirmed with a nod. 

 

     “Good to know, I guess.” 

 

     “Since you lost your company for the night, you could hang out with my friends and I? They’ll be back soon.” 

 

     “Yeah, I’ll join you. I’m just going to refresh my drink though, would you like one as well?” She gave him her glass, hoping he wouldn’t tell the bar who the second drink was for. She watched him walk away, and noticed just how built he was, broad across the shoulders, an ass you could bounce septims off of. It was hard not to oggle him. She noticed Leliana return, fresh drink in hand as well. 

 

     “If that was a ploy to get me to walk around the entire estate and get caught up in a conversation with a drunk dwarf about his wife’s girlfriend to get back at me for the hot sauce in your tequila shot that one time, you got me.” She said. Genevra laughed. 

 

     “Oh yeah, I have definitely fallen into that trap with him. I really don’t get why he stays with her, but at least he’s fun to drink with. Anyways, no, he’s real, and he’s getting me a drink.” 

 

     “Mmmhm, sure.” Leliana said. 

 

     “No really, he was playing with Oren, it was super cute actually. He seems good with kids.” 

 

     “I’m sure you would love to talk more of that, but I really need to tell you about the shoes the Arlessa of West Hills was wearing. Pure. Tragedy. They’re knock-offs!” She loved it when Leliana told her of the little details she saw. Her insights from spending time with the Orlesian nobility gave Genevra the edge. Without her, she may have never been trusted to represent the family in foreign affairs, and she felt lucky that she was able to bring her with her wherever she went. She felt grateful that she was even willing to help her with her family at all. “I saw a similar pair a few years back in Orlais, one of Val Montagne’s smaller fall collections. It was super exclusive, but the seams were crooked on The Arlessa’s pair.” 

 

     “Escandalo!” Genevra commented, and Leliana stifled her laugh with a prim manicured finger. “The Arlessa has always been cheap, but what else would you expect from her son bleeding their trust funds dry. Hey, you have your flask right? He’s taking forever and I’m only tipsy.”  

 

     Leliana pulled the flask out, and Genevra took a couple shots. Whatever she had in her flask tasted mixed and strong. Holding her breath, she swallowed the smooth mixture, and breathed out the vapours. 

 

     “Hey, It looks like you don’t need this after all!” A voice behind her called out. She could hear the smirk without seeing him. She closed the flask and handed it back to Leliana, who tucked safely beneath her sleek cocktail dress. She could swear the orlesian woman was a mage with mastery over negative space. 

 

     “Well, you were taking a while, and I was getting thirsty.” She took the flute from him, before gesturing to Leliana. “This is my very good friend, Leliana.” 

 

     “Enchanté,” She lent him her hand, and he grasped it delicately. 

 

     “Leliana, this is Alistair, he’s a Grey Warden in training, and otherwise a virtual stranger.” 

 

     “Charmed, I’m sure,” He said sarcastically, drawing out an exaggerated accent. 

 

     Leliana took her hand back, and looked at Genevra, eyebrow cocked. “I’m sure you’ll fit right in, Alistair.” 

 

     “Yeah, I don’t really know about that. I don’t do ‘high society’ really well.” He said.

 

     “What about low society?” Genevra teased.

 

     “I don’t do any society very well.” He clarified, throwing his hands up in defeat. “Can’t help it, though, I was raised by mabari.” 

 

     “You were saying that.” Genevra said, sipping her drink. 

 

     “Seriously, you’ll fit in. Between the three of us, I’m pretty sure we have every society covered.” 

 

     “What do you do, Leliana?” He asked. 

 

     “When I’m not travelling with Genevra, I barkeep at the Teryn’s Vigil in town.” 

 

     “So you travel with your bartender?” He asked, giving Genevra a look. She shrugged it off, taking another sip of her drink. 

 

     “You’ll see Leliana in action at some point and you’ll understand.” she said. 

 

     Leliana looked like she wanted to say something to downplay her vague prowess that Genevra bragged about, like she wanted to play the humble girl. She didn’t say anything, just coughed, and motioned as if she were polishing her nails on her dresses neckline. 

 

     “Well that seems rather ominous, but I will definitely go along with it.” Alistair shrugged. 

 

     “I guess there’s just one person for you to win over now. He should be back by now though.” Genevra craned her neck to look around the party, but she couldn’t find her antivan elf anywhere. A cold, sinking feeling washed over her. “Leliana, how long has it been?” 

 

     “Just over a half hour? Maybe 45 minutes?” She suggested, looking at a dainty time piece on her wrist. 

 

     Alistair looked at the two girls looking around for him, and he looked to, though he didn’t know who to look for. “Should we look for him? Could he be in trouble?” 

 

     “Chances are, if he is not in trouble, it is only a matter of time before he will be.” Leliana said. Genevra downed the rest of her drink, and Leliana did the same. Alistair tried, but choked on the stronger spirit, only managing to down half. Genevra grabbed his drink and gulped the rest down instead, in one fluid motion. 

 

     “We need to find him.” Genevra said. Alistair saw the look in her eye become determined. He wondered if she was steeling herself for the worst. A lump of anxiety sat in his throat, but he was also excited. What kind of danger could he be in? What kind of people are those that inhabit the estate? He tried to think of everyone he had come across that night. It all seemed like a blur. 

 

     “Okay, baby steps, where would he be right now if he could be anywhere.” He asked. 

 

     “Assuming it isn’t an assassin that has finally tracked him down to highever, he’s probably with someone.” Genevra said. Alistair gulped. An assassin? Who were these people? “Which narrows is down to any closet, cellar, staff corridor, storage room or particularly dark corner in the entire estate.” 

 

     “Except we mustn’t forget that he cannot pick locks, and that would eliminate a fair amount of closets, storage, and we can’t forget anywhere your family is storing their alcohol.” Leliana suggested, “If he’s with a noble, we can assume he isn’t outside in the kennels either.” 

 

     “Right, so we sweep the main hall, just to check, and we move to the sitting room across the way.” Alistair said.

 

     “From there, there’s a staff corridor, we’ll check there next.” Genevra said. 

 

     “There should be enough dark spaces to check for him, and if we can’t find him, it will lead us to the kitchens.” Leliana added. 

 

     “And the staff there should be able to tell us if they saw him. And then we’ll be able to split up to check the guest quarters and the family quarter respectively.” Genevra said. 

 

     “Right, sounds like an effective plan. What exactly does he look like?” Alistair asked. 

 

     “Antivan elf with a vallaslin down his cheek,” Genevra motioned the tattoo on her own face, “darker skin, blonde hair, probably wearing makeup.” 

 

     “Okay, I think I saw him earlier. Lets go.” Alistair said, and pointed towards their mission with two fingers. They nodded at each other, and started walking out of the room. It was time to find their missing friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be way longer than expected oops.


	3. Day 1: Lost and Found

Alcohol, when ingested, is a substance that enters our body through our digestion track and travels through our bloodstream. It travels around, does some fun things to our brains that probably isn’t ultimately good for us, and is filtered through the liver and eventually kidneys. The thing about that is its a process that takes time, and not only did Genevra very much have to pee, but with the excitement and movement that came with sweeping the party with her friends, she became much drunker, fairly quickly. 

 

She met with Alistair and Leliana on the other side. “I haven’t seen him. Have you?” Leliana asked, fixing her hair absentmindedly in the slight reflection of a framed painting on the wall. 

“No, no antivan elves on my side.” Alistair said, shaking his head. 

 

“We better find him soon, because I need to take my fucking shoes off.” Genevra swore. Alistair looked at her, a bemused smile on his face. She took it as a compliment, and a reassurance that he thought she was funny. Her cheeks were hot and she wondered if it was the wine or her company.

 

“Okay, we need to slow you down, give me that.” Leliana said, reaching for her hand, which she instinctively drew back away from her. The weight of liquid being suddenly moved and the splash of some wine landing on her wrist alerted her to the wine glass she was holding. 

 

“Oh, shit!” She swore again. Leliana took the wine glass and set it down on a side table. She licked the wine off her wrist, not one to waste something so precious. 

 

“Where did you even get that?” Alistair asked. 

 

“I have no idea.” Genevra replied. 

 

“I haven’t seen you steal while drunk for a while,” Leliana said, “Is there something going on?” 

 

Genevra shrugged. “I’m a little stressed.” 

 

“I’m cutting you off.” The Orlesian woman frowned. “Alistair, please keep an eye on her.” 

 

“Yeah, of course.” He smiled.

 

The walked through the halls together, looking in every open closet, store room, and staff quarter. They surprised a few of the caterers who had found a small place to hide during a break, who became worried they pissed of the wrong Cousland, but Genevra was only upset that they weren’t who she was looking for. Eventually, with Genevra at the lead, she winked and finger-gunned their way through the staff halls. Eventually, they were spat out into the cold by the family quarters. 

 

“He’s close, I can smell him.” Genevra said. 

 

“No you can’t.” Leliana said. 

 

“What if he’s at the guest quarters?” Alistair suggested, “It would make sense if he’s ah, with a guest.” 

 

“I need to go in.” Genevra said, and she charged straight into the family quarters. Leliana and Alistair followed her in, watching as she broke into a trot straight into the washroom. 

 

“Aaaaand there she goes.” Alistair said. 

 

Leliana walked to the door and pressed her ear against it, listening for something worrisome. “She’s fine.” She told him after a few seconds. Alistair rubbed the back of his neck. While he actually enjoyed the full tour of the castle, he was still feeling a little awkward around these two girls. 

 

“Thank you for helping us look so far. It may seem silly, but Zevran is famous for putting himself in perilous situations. It’s how he essentially got banished from Antiva.” Leliana explained, half-gossiping. 

 

“Okay, I don’t know this guy but he definitely sounds like trouble.” Alistair remarked. 

 

“The best kind of trouble!” Genevra laughed as she literally kicked the bathroom door open. “Just don’t tell him you’re into something if you have never actually tried it and aren’t sure if you’re really into it because he goes ALL out and I will never look at wooden spoons the same way again let me tell you.” 

 

Leliana grabbed her shoulders and lead her away from the perplexed man. Alistair snorted out a “What?” in amusement while Leliana chided her. 

 

“Okay! That’s enough! You don’t have to get into it, Gen!” She started pushing her towards the door they came in through. 

 

They hadn’t quite gotten there when the door crashed open; Zevran and Oriana fell in a tangled mess of limbs onto Genevra, knocking her over. Genevra let out a startled yelp. She started pulling herself out from underneath them, when she saw it. Oriana and Zevran were kissing. Zevran pushed Oriana away as quick as he could. 

 

“Genevra, this isn’t what it looks like!” Zevran called out. Oriana laughed. 

 

“Is that Genevra? Oh fuck.” She slurred out, barely able to keep her eyes open. This woman was drunk. 

 

“Yeah, it’s me, what are you two assholes doing? Zevran I fucking told you to not do this shit!” Genevra said angrily. “What the fuck, Zev?” 

 

“I said it isn’t what it looks li-” He started before getting cut off by Oriana grabbing onto him roughly.

  
  


“Oh I’m sure it’s not, I’m sure it’s totally not cheating with my sister-in-law! Just like how you weren’t drinking champagne earlier! And how you aren’t being a complete asshole right now!” Genevra snapped.

 

Leliana stepped in and started picking up her drunk friend, partially holding her back. 

 

“What? Genevra, she came onto me! I was making sure she was okay because she was upset in the hall!” Zevran protested, shoving her off of him. 

 

“Maker damn it. What the hell? Why one of my best friends and sister-in-law?” 

 

“I’m telling you the truth.” Zevran reinstated.

 

“Ugh! She whined out. She stopped protesting though, and covered her eyes with her hands, smudging her makeup. 

 

“Genevra, I’ll help Oriana up to bed, Alistair will you accompany her?” Leliana said, taking charge of the situation. 

 

“Er, yeah.” Alistair said, and grabbed Genevra leading her towards the stairs up one level. “You are going to need to direct me because I have no idea where I am taking you.” 

 

Genevra stalked over to her room, and threw open the door. Alistair followed tentatively, stopping just shy of her room. She turned around and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him somewhat close. 

 

“Alistair, no one can know.” She slurred out, “You have no idea how bad this could be.” 

 

“I think I get it. I might not be part of this world, but I get it.” He reassured her. She patted his shirt down. 

 

“Okay. Thanks.” She turned and closed the door on him. He paused for a second before sighing and starting towards the stairs, processing the events of the evening. 

 

“Wait!” Genevra called and swung her heavy wooden door open again. “Alistair!” 

 

Alistair turned around to look at her, her hair up and her makeup half rubbed off. She turned around, and showed him her back. “Will you unzip me before you leave?” 

 

He shook his head and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding into a chuckle. He walked across to her and unzipped the back of her dress past her bra strap to the top of her black tights sitting in the middle of her back. “Thanks Alistair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, it's the holidays again which means it's time to get festive with fanfic.  
> So I haven't touched this story for a year so there may be inconsistencies, I may lose the character voices a bit, but I'm pretty confident my actual story writing has gotten better and my dialogue is still decent. I mean, I made myself laugh a couple times rereading my first to chapters which is dope.


	4. Day 2: Regroup, Refuel, and third thing.

Genevra didn’t want to wake up yet. She wasn’t hungover, but she was dehydrated with a small headache forming. The grey light of a snow covered morning infiltrated her room, and she groaned while rolling over to her other side. 

 

“Surely you are not hungover after only four drinks.” An accented male voice teased softly. Genevra knew that voice anywhere. She made room and lifted her blanket, showing off her sleep shirt and long legs and inviting her friend in. 

 

“Come cuddle.” Her sleep filled voice responded. She could hear him shift, taking off boots and his jacket. He climbed in next to her, and she snuggled up close. 

 

“I need to leave soon.” He said. 

 

“Mm.” She replied. 

 

“Leliana would not let me go until I spoke to you.” He said, “I think she was looking to far into what happened last night.” 

 

“‘M sorry, Zev, I got mad.” She murmured into his shirt. He tucked her hair behind her ear. He was surprisingly tender sometimes when he needed to be. Genevra loved that she got to see this side to him. She was glad he could be understanding of her temper sometimes.

 

“Well, I can’t say I wasn’t a little hurt.” He chuckled out. 

 

“I know who you are, you wouldn’t do something like that.” She said sleepily, “Though I am worried about what this means now.” 

 

“Well as long as everything between us is square, I will happily leave this mess to you while I languish in my lover's arms.” He began to get up, causing Genevra to let out a whine in protest again. “I will see you in a week, my friend! Good luck, and may you have a festive Satanalia.” 

 

“Have a safe trip, don’t die.” Genevra said, and sat up. “Wait, let me give you a hug.” She got out of bed, and padded over to him, not wanting her whole foot on the cold hardwood. He finished putting his boots back on and then pulled her into a hug. 

 

“Hopefully Rinna can make it down here.” He said, “I would love for her to meet you.” 

 

He pinched her ass through her small-clothes before she playfully shoved him off of her. 

 

“Finally there will be someone to distract you from my ass!” She teased, lightly punching his shoulder. 

 

“It is true, between the two of you, she definitely has the nicer ass.” He teased back, dancing around her and picking up his bag he had set down by the door. 

 

“Let’s be real though, out of the three of us you’re probably the winner there.” 

 

“Correct again!” He said, sticking his rear end out at her, and looking back over his shoulder. She spanked him playfully. 

 

“Get out of here!” She laughed, “Have a good trip!” 

 

Zevran waved over his shoulder and walked out her door. In the silence she took a second to check in on herself. She walked over to her vanity and checked her alarm clock. It was only 8:30 am, far too early to make herself known to the world. She checked her complexion in the mirror, pleased to see a lack of blemishes, but annoyed at the lack of something to do. She pulled out a pack of baby wipes and removed the last of the mascara and eyeliner from last night. Her bangs were skewed, showing her scar. She got up and looked through her armoire, finding a black beanie she had tossed in there recently. She fixed her hair and smoothed her bangs. Walking back to her armoire, she tossed on some harem style sweatpants and a hoodie to complete the comfortable slob look. 

 

She had to hand it to her mother. The woman got the necessity of a rest day after the opening festivities. No doubt the many guests were hung over in their plush guest beds. She took a swig from a water bottle filled with stale water from a couple days ago, then took a moment to check her phone, seeing a message from Leliana. 

 

“ _Did Zevran come to see you this morning?_ ” She asked. 

 

“ _He did. We cool._ ” She sent back with a sunglasses emoji. She pocketed the phone and put on some moccasins. The old castle’s floors were freezing, and she had to pass through a corridor outside to get to the main hall, where breakfast would be served for the next five hours. Maker bless her mother. As neurotic as she could be, she got event planning. She just got it. 

 

As she traveled into the main hall, she breathed in the heavenly scent of breakfast. Each room had a different buffet. The main hall had a continental style breakfast. The East sitting room had dainty salads and smoked fish on fresh bread. The west sitting room had every form of egg. Every speaker in every room played soft Satanalia carols. The Bar was serving coffee, espresso, tea, and hair of the dog. Truly, the second day was the best. 

 

She traveled from room to room, loading up on carbs and hollandaise sauce. She noticed a beautiful man, wearing pajama pants printed with mabari underneath a dark blue hoodie. Alistair. He was loading up his plate with different cheeses and fresh breads. She didn’t know whether to greet him or not, she felt a little awkward about the night before. Before she could decide, however, he turned around and spotted her. He gave her an awkward smile of acknowledgement and she gave back a stiff wave of embarrassment. He let out a silent breathy chuckle and approached her. 

 

“How are you this morning?” He asked. 

 

“I’m fine?” She said, actually fairly unsure. “I’ll be better when I get food and coffee into me.” 

 

“No doubt. This,” He made an animated gesture to the spread, “is amazing. I have never had such good breakfast food.” 

 

“I gotta admit, Nan and Mom have outdone themselves this year. It might be enough to break my shitty attitude streak.” 

 

“Your shitty attitude streak?” 

 

“Ten years and running, baby!” She made a sarcastic jazz hand motion. 

 

“Really. Care to tell me about it over breakfast?” He said, and started moving towards a chair next to one of the many fireplaces in the main hall. She followed. 

 

“What, tell you about my shitty attitude?” 

 

“No, about your time in the circus.” They sat down in plush chairs. He threw an ankle over a knee, while Genevra sat sideways, slinging her legs over the arm. 

 

“Oh so you heard about that. I got kicked out when I accidentally dropped a knife I was juggling on a dwarven contortionist. It’s big Cousland family scandal.” She bit into a fork full of egg smothered in sauce, careful not to spill any. 

 

“I thought the scandal was your shit attitude.” He said, also eating one of the many cheeses on his plate.

 

“That too. I really don’t have one, I just tend to fuck up Satanalia for someone. I’m sure my attitude doesn’t help the situation.” She shrugged.

 

“Well at least you’re self-aware, I guess. I’ve know many shit-disturbers without a lick of self-awareness.” 

 

“You’ve got me there. It’s decided then, I’m wonderful without a single flaw!” 

 

“Well without a flaw that isn’t balanced out by something good I guess.” He took a sip from his mug. “Wait, why am I encouraging this? You’re clearly some kind of trouble maker.” 

 

“I don’t make trouble, I’m just extremely talented at finding it.” She explained. Her phone buzzed. She swiped it open and read the message. 

 

“ _Have you thought about telling Fergus?_ ” Leliana had sent. 

 

Genevra sighed. “Speaking of,” she said, and showed her phone to Alistair. 

 

“Ah. Right. Last night. That certainly was eventful. Should we tell Fergus?” He questioned. 

 

Genevra moaned a little stress out and rubbed her eyes. “No, you aren’t involved in this. Not allowed. There is no "we", okay?” 

 

“Aye aye, commander.” He saluted, and went back to eating breakfast.

 

“This is only day two, Alistair. We have 10 more days. I want to tell him but he'll kill me if I ruin yet another Satanalia for him.” 

 

“Oh come off it, he won’t kill you, you should have heard how highly he spoke of you last night.” He said through a mouth-full of fresh bread. 

 

“Oh really?” Genevra lifted her bangs to show the scar on her forehead. “Four years ago, we got in a knife fight on day seven.” 

 

Alistair swallowed hard. “Genevra, if I somehow got involved in a noble family blood feud you need to tell me right now. I have a right to know what I’m getting myself into.” 

 

She laughed and fluffed her bangs back into place. “I’m totally fucking with you, I got it when we discovered the family sword when we were kids.” 

 

“You had me worried there for a second, I’m glad it was just from playing with sharp objects and not a blood feud, or a cursed scar left by your immortal mage enemy.” He teased. 

 

“No nothing so extreme, just probably my brothers family falling apart. _It’s the most wonderful time of the year._ ” She sang sarcastically. 

 

An awkward silence fell between them as they continued eating. Eventually Genevra finished and took a swig of the coffee she left, which had gone cold. “What are you doing later?” She asked. 

 

“Well I was thinking of checking in with Duncan, but who knows where he is. Let me tell you, that man gets around. He can be everywhere at once and yet I can never find him.” He appeared to have finished his food and continued drinking whatever was in his mug. 

 

“That’s cool, I was thinking of hitting up the archery range a day early before they open up and the competition begins. If you can’t find Duncan let me know. I'll show you around or you can join me or something.” She said, and got up to drop her plate off and headed back to her room. She needed to shower and get ready for the day. She also needed to think about what she was going to do about Fergus and Oriana. Some time at the range to sharpen her mind might be the right idea, but she wasn’t opposed to the company of the new-comer as well. 

She had to admit, having a friendly face in the sea or nobles she had come accustomed to had been refreshing for the past 14 hours. "If only Zevran and Leliana could be here the whole time." She thought out loud under her breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much it hurts me to write "beanie" instead of "toque". 
> 
> Anyways, it's just people sitting around talking this chapter. Hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing. I'm really hoping to actually finish this fic this year because if I don't it won't be finished until next December. O_O;; 
> 
> Also any help fixing typos would be great. I seem to be missing lots, I keep going back and fixing them, but I'm sure there are many I have missed.


	5. Day 3: Always talk your problems out, kids.

Alistair never sought her out for the rest of day two. Genevra figured that was all well and good, as he probably had more pressing matters to attend to. After all, he was there on business. Genevra couldn’t expect him to think humouring her was more important than his job. She kind of wanted him to consider humouring her to be more important. In fact, Genevra just hoped anyone would consider humouring her to be more important than work. 

 

She swiped open her phone, “ _When are you coming today?_ ” She sent to Leliana, then locked the screen. Genevra often felt alone in crowds, which was why she loved spending time with Leliana and Zevran. They were so good at keeping her company, but she considered it to be a product of their pasts. Leliana’s time in the Orlesian courts as a modern day bard taught her the art of conversation. Zevran’s time with the Crows taught him the art of seduction. It worked in her favour, and she was glad to have them. Between the three of them, Genevra had become a bit of an asset to the Cousland family real estate and investment business. When she wasn’t being a fuck-up, they helped her secure certain deals in the past. 

 

She had gotten lost in thought, thinking about her friends. She had almost forgotten the environment surrounding her. Nobles and other important people were seated at every table that had been set up. Drinks were being served to everyone but her, card games were being played, door prizes were being gambled for. A choir from the local chantry were leading others in carols. A psychic had been brought in, reading tarot cards for some of the women. She knew the grounds were open for sleigh rides and cross-country skiing and snowshoeing. Today was the day for festivities. Festivities that Genevra would have to face mostly alone. Her phone buzzed. 

 

“ _It’s dead, I’m hoping I can get out of here early_.” Leliana sent back. 

 

“ _I’m so lonely, hurry back_ ” Genevra sent. Her phone buzzed again, Leliana had sent a kissy face emoji in return. Genevra locked her phone, figuring she might as well find her family, and see what they were up to. As she stood, she saw one of them. Oriana was trailing her son casually. Oren was running around with one of the noble children, playing tag, or pretend. Genevra furrowed her brows. She really should say something to her. 

 

“Oriana!” She called.  She watched as her sister-in-law froze for a split second before turning towards her and giving her a patented Oriana “Everything is totally fine” smile. 

 

“Genevra, what can I do for you?” She said through her stiff jaw. 

 

“We should talk about the other night.” She said. 

 

“It was a great party. I’m pretty sure we switched roles though, I had the worst hangover the next day.” She laughed. 

 

“Yeah yeah, I’m usually the drunk fuck-up, whatever. Oriana. I know you remember some of it.” 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, also I really don’t like you swearing around Oren, he doesn’t need any ideas.” Her smile didn’t falter for a second.

 

“I don’t care how much you deflect, I just want to talk, okay?” Genevra said, warning her with a tense and low voice. 

 

“Look, can this wait? This is only day three. We can talk it through later. Go bother someone else, Genevra.” She dropped her smile for a flash of a deadly serious sneer. She then replaced it with her patented smile. “By the way, I love this sweater you’re wearing, it looks very cozy. We’ll talk later.” 

 

Genevra looked on in disbelief. “What the actual hell?” She said out loud to herself as Oriana strolled away after Oren. She could feel her temper boil. Maybe she should tell Fergus after all. Maybe this has been going on for a while. Maybe she would be doing him a favour. 

 

Genevra refilled a travel mug with tea, put on a puffy winter jacket that ended mid thigh and started stalking around the grounds looking for her brother. She remembered talk of an archery contest, and headed towards the archery range. As she walked through the ground, she put up her hood to protect from the light dusting of snow falling from the sky. She could hear the “thunk” of an arrow meeting its styrofoam target, and the signature “ha HA” from her brother. Rounding the corner, she began to call out to him, but paused when she saw his company. 

 

Alistair, Fergus and her father were firing arrows into targets. A small space heater heated up the covered area. Fergus passed the bow to Alistair, who drew back a wooden arrow. Genevra watched as his shoulders went taught, his chest and arms straining against the heavy woolen coat he wore. 

 

“Genevra! How nice to see you, pup!” Fergus called, startling Alistair into letting the arrow loose and into the thick stone wall lining the range, splintering into the snow. 

 

“Oh jeez, that’s not what I meant to do.” He said sheepishly. Her father gave him a look before turning towards Genevra.

 

“Care to join us, pup?” He offered, taking a sip from his own traveler mug.

 

“Of course, I need to put in the practice to beat mom this year.” She said, and strolled towards them. 

 

Alistair handed her the oaken bow, “I’m more of a sword fellow, I’m not really into ranged.” 

 

“Excuses, excuses, Alistair.” She teased. She took the bow, grabbed an arrow from the quiver hung on the wooden post next to them, and pulled back, feeling the wood flex. She took a second to adjust her hips and feet, breathed in, exhaled, and loosed the arrow. It sunk into the target, just slightly left of the bulls-eye. Snow that had settled on top of the target fell to the ground below. 

 

“Damn it,” she cursed. 

 

“Are you kidding me? Maybe I should have gone with you yesterday if you could’ve taught me how to do that.” He gestured to her shot. 

 

“That’s nothing, you should see what our mom can do.” Fergus said. “She’s a regular sharp-shooter.” 

 

“It’s true. We usually have a competition each year, but she smokes us every time.” Genevra explained. 

 

“She must be splitting arrows, the way you talk about it.” Alistair echoed back. 

 

“That’s exactly what she does. It’s super annoying. Let me show you how to actually fire an arrow.” Genevra said. 

 

She handed the bow back to Alistair. He grabbed an arrow off the wall, and Genevra kicked his feet into a better position. “You want to make sure your entire body is lined up. Account for gravity, and here,” She grabbed his hips, lining them up properly, and with a hand on his shoulder, helped him straighten his spine. “Breath out and then fire.” 

 

Alistair followed her advice, and let the arrow loose. It hit the target, below and to the right of the bulls-eye. “Well that was way better. Maybe there’s hope for me yet!” He said.  

 

“Oh yes, Genevra is quite the teacher when she wants to be.” Fergus teased. 

 

“That’s the nicest I’ve ever seen her teach before.” Her father mused. 

 

Genevra grabbed his shoulder roughly, shaking him around a bit, causing a small vocalization of surprise to fall out of his lips. “Well he’s such a newbie, I don’t want to scare him off before he reaches his true potential. The verbal abuse comes after I’m signed on as a coach, it’s basic sales.” 

 

“I assure you, ranged is not my specialty.” Alistair laughed. 

 

“Maybe taking orders is? Watch out for this one then, she’ll take advantage of any man that can’t hold his own.” Her father laughed. 

 

“Dad!” Genevra exclaimed. 

 

“Well it’s true, I can’t tell you how many young men have stopped attending since she started scaring them off.” 

 

“Well, I’m not one to really take charge, but I can hold my own, Sir.” Alistair said, looking a little uncomfortable with the situation. 

 

“The only reason they were scared off is because I wasn’t what they were expecting, Dad. Every single ‘suitor’ you have brought here were told blatant lies.” Genevra protested, throwing air quotes around the word “suitor”. 

 

“Please, it is all in the past, pup. We don’t bother with that anymore.” Her father said. He turned to Alistair, “Alistair, did you say you were seeing someone?” 

 

“Dad you can’t just do that!”  Genevra exclaimed. 

 

“Do what darling?” He asked back. 

 

“You don’t get to drag out my lack of romantic history and then immediately ask the new guy if he’s single.” She accused. 

 

“Come on pup,” Fergus interjected, pulling her around the shoulders and directing her back towards the hall. “I want to get some more tea, join me.” 

 

“Okay but only because I want to talk to you about something.” She said, fuming again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm trying really hard to get this fic out this year, I really want to finish it! Maybe next year I'll remaster it and put it back on the internet bigger and better than ever.


	6. Day 3 to Day 4: Don't be Suspicious

Stepping back into the unsheltered cold and away from the space heater was almost shocking to Genevra’s system, a sentiment expressed by her brother. 

 

“Maker, it’s so cold!” He cried, crossing his arms as they walked down the snow dusted path back to the main buildings. She looked to him. He looked almost young in the twilight of the winter afternoon. The lights on the grounds flickered on around them, strings of warm white lights lighting their path under the snow that had fallen over the course of the day. The grey glow of the setting sun under the cloud cover, the light snowflakes falling and the glow of the ground lights around them almost gave the environment a dream-like quality.  

 

“No shit, Fergus.” She said. 

 

“Ha ha, enough of your sass. You can lower your hackles now, pup, you don’t have to defend yourself in front of the new guy anymore.” He teased. 

 

“I wasn’t defending myself because of him, I was defending myself because you and dad always try to gang up on me!” She said, exasperated. 

 

“Like that’s a real excuse. You’ll gang up with anyone at any time to go after anyone else, it’s only fair that you get some dished back to you.” Fergus shot back. 

 

They walked silently for a moment. “I think he’s pretty fun though. I wouldn’t mind if something happened between you two, I think you deserve a nice Satanalia this year.” Fergus said softly. 

 

Genevra thought back to last year’s Satanalia. She had almost ruined it for so many people in a drunken haze when Nathaniel had shown up to break things off with her in the worst way possible. The man had a penchant for the dramatic just like her, it was no wonder it came to a head at one of the most important events of the year. 

 

“Let’s not talk about last year’s Satanalia, please.” Genevra said, “It’s already so much better since Leliana and Zevran are invited. I just wish they had more time to spend with me, and less of their own lives. I also wish I wasn’t cut off from the bar.” 

 

Fergus chuckled. “Mom always tries to get a handle on things like that. I’m sure you’re charming drinks off others.” 

 

“Only Alistair once. I’m trying to be good, I swear, I just keep finding trouble.” 

 

“Do you now?” 

 

“Well. Maybe. I think I may be in a bit of a fight with Oriana.” She said tentatively. 

 

“Oh wonderful, please don’t get into a fight with my wife on freaking Satanalia, Genevra.” Fergus sighed, “Is this what you wanted to talk about?” 

 

“Well yeah, but I just wanted to check and see if everything was okay with you guys.” Genevra said. 

 

“I really don’t think that’s any of your business, Genevra.” He said, going cold towards her. 

 

“Okay well considering you’re downstairs from me and also my fucking family I thought it would be, my bad.” She bit back sarcastically.

 

“What happened to trying to be good, huh?” He scoffed. 

 

“What the hell, Fergus?” She said, “I’m literally just trying to check in and see if everything’s okay. How am I the bad guy here?” 

 

“You’re the bad guy because you’re trying to stir up something that isn’t a thing on the third day. Maybe you should stay in your own lane and deal with your own relationships.” He said. 

 

“Okay are you bringing up Alistair, or is this a dig about Nate?” She asked incredulously.

 

“It is what it sounds like. Now I’m going to go and see my wife and son, and get out of this cold. We’re done here.” He said with finality.

 

Fergus sped up and entered the main hall before Genevra could catch up, slamming the door in her face. That had been both of them now. First Oriana deflected, then Fergus denied. She could feel the adrenaline of anger beat in her ears. She pulled out her phone as she entered the building, watching Fergus disappear beyond a corner. 

 

Genevra swiped open her phone checking the time. It was barely four in the afternoon, and she selected Leliana’s contact info in her phone, prompting the call. The other side picked up. 

 

“Allo oui?” Leliana said. 

 

“Please tell me you’re almost here.” Genevra said. 

 

“Actually you have wonderful timing. I am just pulling up to the stables.” She said. 

 

“Oh okay, I’ll head in your direction. Did you drive up or hitch a ride?” Genevra asked, and turned towards the stables. 

 

“I drove up today actually. The streets seemed quiet.” 

 

“The calm before the storm.” Genevra said ominously. 

 

“Have there been more developments?” Leliana asked. 

 

“I think so. Both her and Fergus seemed really sus. Do you want to skip dinner and break into the wine cellar with me?” 

 

“I’m sure we could bring food with us to your room.”  Leliana said. 

 

“You don’t work tomorrow do you?” Genevra asked on the phone, waving as she approached Leliana walking towards her from the stables. 

 

Leliana hung up and put her phone away. “I have the next two days off for sure.” 

 

“Excellent. You should just stay over, we can snuggle.” Genevra suggested. 

 

“I’m okay with this plan. We can just make a quick stop at my place in the morning so I can get refreshed and changed.” Leliana said.

 

“I agree, let’s go break into the wine cellar and get a couple bottles. You do the distracting and grab some food and I’ll meet you back at my room.” 

 

“Sounds fun!” 

 

The two girls walked arm in arm to the main hall before enacting on their plan. The locks in the house were a breeze for Genevra who had practiced her lock picking skills on the doors in the first place. They deftly snuck through the halls with their prizes and headed back to Genevra’s room. Together they sat on her canopied bed and talked out the events with Oriana and Fergus. They drank, ate, and gossiped about Nate, about Alistair, and the other many guests. They got drunk and phoned Zevran filling him in on their theories and caught up with him in Antiva. Before long, they settled down and fell asleep. 

 

The morning came, and Leliana woke up first, stumbling over to a water bottle Genevra kept on her night side table. Leliana downed it. Genevra rolled over at the lack of a second body beneath her covers. 

 

“Lel, stop drinking my water, I want it.” Genevra said sleepily. 

 

“No, too late, it is already mine.” She said before finishing off the rest of the water bottle. “Maker, why must wine always do this to me?” 

 

“We trusted you, wine. We trusted you.” Genevra moaned. “I need so much bacon right now.” 

 

“What time is breakfast?” Leliana asked. 

 

“Well it’s the fourth day which means breakfast isn’t going all day. We’re going to want go now to get the good stuff.” Genevra sat up, her hair going everywhere. 

 

“We should get downstairs then. Let me just twist my bangs back and we’ll eat our fill of meat and coffee, yes?” 

 

“Oh hell yeah we will.” Genevra put on pants and her signature black beanie while Leliana twisted her hair back into attractive curls that pinned behind her ear. The girls traveled through the cold stone corridor outside to the main hall, and lined up with the guests who were preparing to get their fill of delicious breakfast food. 

 

“Goooooood morning,” a voice said behind them. Genevra put on her sweetest smile before turning around and realizing who greeted them. Alistair stood behind them with a fluffy black fleece and sweatpants. “I didn’t see you at dinner last night. It’s nice to see you again, Leliana.” 

 

“You will have to forgive me, we had important business to attend to last night.” Leliana said sweetly. 

 

“What she means is we got drunk in my bedroom and pestered Zevran.” Genevra clarified. 

 

“Where is he anyways?” Alistair asked. “Was he only invited to the first day?” 

 

“Oh I guess we didn’t tell you. No he’s been invited for the whole week but he’s with his girlfriend back in Antiva for four more days I think?” 

 

“It might be five more days.” Leliana mused. 

 

“His girlfriend? Well that must make things awkward for him then. What a mess.” Alistair said almost smugly. 

 

“No no, it’s fine between them. They’re very open.” Genevra clarified. 

 

Leliana pushed in front to fill a plate full of bacon, fluffy quiche and greens. Alistair looked confused as he struggled to find words. 

 

“That actually exists? That can’t be real.” He said.

 

“It actually works really well for them.” Leliana said through a mouthful of salad. 

 

“Truly. I mean they’re long distance and huge sluts, but they’re each other’s huge sluts.” Genevra said, “I hope I actually get to meet her this year.” 

 

“I don’t get that. I feel like it would be impossible for me to not be monogamous.” Alistair said. 

 

“I get it. It’s not for everyone.” Genevra said.

 

“Live and learn, eh Gen?” Leliana said. Genevra and Alistair finished piling their plates high with food, and they all walked together to a cozy corner. 

 

“Yeah, definitely live and learn.” Genevra confirmed. 

 

“Learn about what?” Alistair asked. 

 

“It’s really not important.” Genevra said. 

 

“You have to be at friendship level six to get Genevra’s tragic backstory.” Leliana teased. 

 

“Ha ha. It really isn’t important. My past relationships are in the past and I’ve moved on! It’s just everyone else that’s caught up in them.” She said through a mouthful of eggs. 

 

“You are not kidding. You really are quite a topic for your family.” Alistair said. 

 

“I know.” Genevra said smugly, miming the polishing of her nails on her collar. “Hey Alistair, you’re not some kind of sleeper agent suitor are you? Did they bribe you with anything?” 

 

“What? No.” He laughed, “Do you think I’m acting suitorly?” 

 

“I don’t know, it just keeps coming up.” Genevra said. 

 

“It is very suspicious.” Leliana confirmed. 

 

“I feel very bad for you ladies if this,” He gestured to himself, “is what you believe to be suitorly.” 

 

“Don’t be hard on yourself, Alistair, Genevra prefers someone who seems to be disinterested and snarky. All you need now is a drinking habit and she’s yours for the taking.” Leliana joked. 

 

“See? Everyone else is caught up but me.” Genevra said, shrugging. 

 

“Well we shall see. I normally refrain but this week may just turn me into a drunk yet.” He said, rolling his eyes. “What’s the plan then? Are you two joining us all for dinner tonight? It’s a full sit-down affair apparently.” 

 

“This is partially why I am here today.” Leliana said. 

 

“Leliana is my service animal, you see.” Genevra lovingly stroked her arm. “She’s here to make sure I don’t self-destruct out of boredom tonight. This is the first big dinner and I have historically caused some chaos during it.” 

 

“I was brought in last year as an emergency and saved the whole dinner. Truly this is just my duty to high-society.” 

 

“Other than that I was going to phone Zevran and run some schemes by him.” Genevra said. 

 

“I was also going to take a trip back home so I can freshen myself up and get a proper change of clothes.” Leliana said. 

 

“Well then I guess it’s back to rubbing elbows for me until dinner.” Alistair said. 

 

“Alright crew, it’s a productive day then!” Genevra chirped. Together they finished breakfast and went their separate ways for the day.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness, this chapter got long. 
> 
> Again, I wanted to thank everyone reading this, I'm hoping to finish off the rest of the chapters this December so I can just revisit this fic and remaster it next year. If I miss any glaring mistakes let me know and I will happily edit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
